1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a session apparatus that performs a music session with another session apparatus connected thereto via a communication network in real time, a control method for the session apparatus, and a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a session apparatus is known which performs a music session with another session apparatus connected thereto via a communication network in real time.
A conventional session apparatus of this kind is disclosed e.g. in the “Minutes of Proceedings of ICMC 97, pp. 446-449, 1997”, which starts performance simultaneously with another session apparatus, and performs a music session in synchronism with information of performance given a predetermined time period earlier that in the present performance of its own, which is transmitted from the other session apparatus, thereby eliminating a deviation in timing between the performances due to network delay.
In the above session apparatus, however, to perform a session with the other session apparatus, it is necessary to start performance simultaneously with the other session apparatus, and hence it is impossible for the users of the individual session apparatuses to freely start the music session without being restricted by a time when the session should be started.